Baby Maraya
'''Baby Maraya '''is a show on Go! Animate. The show shows Maraya as a baby ( 0-1 year (s) old). She is taken care of by Warren and Alan Cook. Each episode takes the show in the Cooks residence. Her voice is Shy Girl (Ivy in older version). Main Characters *Maraya - The main character in the series. She is the youngest daughter of Italy. As a baby, she is taken care of by Alan Cook (sometimes Warren Cook). She is about 0-1 year ( s) old. Sometimes she can do stuff independently (by herself). This is all of the stuff she can do by herself when she was a baby: ---- *eat a last piece of banana (only when Alan or Warren tell her to). *destroy the whole house (as in "Baby Maraya Destroys The House"). *ring a bell (as in "Baby Maraya Feels Sick"). *talk to people (in some episodes). ---- *Alan Cook - Warren Cook's dad. He usually takes care of Maraya in each episode (sometimes Warren Cook). He takes care of her when she needs something. Sometimes he lets Warren help him take care of Maraya. * Warren Cook - Alan Cook's son. He is 18 years old (beginning of an adult). He sometimes help him take care of Maraya. In "Baby Maraya's Morning Breakfast", Warren feeds Maraya instead of Alan. Secondary Characters *Haley - Maraya's older sister. In the series, she is a toddler (2 years old). Her voice is Tween Girl. *Daddy - Maraya's dad. In this series, he is 20-25 years old. He is voiced by Kidaroo (also in older version). *Italy - Maraya's helper. In this series, he is a teenager (13 years old). He is voiced by Alan (also in older version). List Of Episodes Season 1 *Baby Maraya Is Here! - Maraya's family take her to the Cooks' residence where the Cook family meet her for the first time! *Baby Maraya's First Thunderstorm - Maraya is afraid of thunderstorms. * Alan Babysits Maraya - Italy wants Alan to babysit Maraya while he is running errands. * Baby Maraya Goes To The Store - Maraya is going to the store for the first time! *Baby Maraya Feels Sick - Maraya is sick, and Alan must take care of her. * Baby Maraya Destroys The House - Maraya destroys the whole house while Alan is gone somewhere. *Baby Maraya Is Hurt! - While at the Cooks' residence, Alan hurts Maraya by squeezing her too hard. *Baby Maraya's Toys - Maraya gets some toys from the Babies R Us store. *Baby Maraya's Vacation - Maraya and the Cook family go on a vacation to Florida. *Baby Maraya's First Birthday - It's Maraya's first birthday, and now she turns into a year old. *Baby Maraya's Naptime - Maraya wants to play, but she has to have her nap time. *Baby Maraya Dances - Maraya wants to dance but everyone won't let her. *Baby Maraya Plays Big Girl - Maraya is tired of being a baby, so she wants to play big girl for herself. *Baby Maraya Is Pranked! - Alan plays a prank on Maraya which causes her to cry. *Baby Maraya's Morning Breakfast - Warren decides to feed Maraya her breakfast after getting her an easy breakfast. * Baby Maraya's First April Fools Day - Maraya is excited because she is going to have her first April Fools Day! * Baby Maraya's First Bath - When Maraya doesn't want to take a bath, Alan shows Maraya how fun baths are. *Baby Maraya Wakes Up Alan - Maraya wakes up in the middle of the night needing things from him. * Baby Maraya Gets Taught - Alan decides to teach Maraya the ABC's and counting from 1 to 10. *Baby Maraya Gets Homesick - Maraya wants to go back home with her family. Season 2 *Baby Maraya's Needs - Feeding Time - Alan decides to feed Maraya because she's hungry. *Baby Maraya's Needs - Potty Training - Maraya needs to go to the bathroom so Alan decides to potty train Maraya. *Baby Maraya's Needs - Diaper Change - Maraya's diaper is stinky so Alan must change it to a new diaper. *Baby Maraya's Needs - Naptime - Maraya is sleepy so she has to take a nap. *Baby Maraya's Needs - Feeding Time (again...) - After Alan feeds Maraya, she is still hungry, so he makes Maraya some baby food and feeds it to her. *Baby Maraya's Walking! - Maraya learns how to walk for the first time! * Baby Maraya's Catastrophe - Maraya wants her favorite food: bananas, but they are out of them. Maraya must wait until Alan comes back from the store with them. *The Concert - Maraya and Alan Cook perform at a concert. * Baby Maraya's Christmas Dinner - Maraya and the Cook family go to her grandmother's house for Christmas Eve dinner. *The Singing Contest - Maraya and Alan Cook participate at a singing contest. *Baby Maraya Plays Peekaboo - Maraya and Alan Cook play peekaboo. *Maraya and Alan Jump Into A Fairytale - When Maraya watches an episode of "Super Why", Maraya and Alan jump into the fairytale "The Swiss Family Robinsons". *Maraya Walks (again...) - Maraya's family and Warren see how Maraya walks. *Maraya Goes To Italy - Maraya and the Cook family go to Italy for a few days. *The No-Talking Contest - Maraya and Alan Cook have a no-talking contest. *Maraya Tidies Up Toys - Some of the Cook family members tell Maraya to tidy up her toys: The Cook family have chocolate pudding for dessert. *Maraya and Alan - (Special Episode): Maraya and Alan do some things fun. *Maraya and Alan (continued) - Maraya and Alan spend a day at Disney World. *Maraya's New Friend - Maraya has a friend that's the same age as her. *Baby Takes The Cake - When she is too little to help Alan, she dreams of being bigger than the Cook family. * The Video Camera - When Alan finds an old video camera in the attic, he and Maraya record videos about themselves. Season 3 *Maraya's Faraway Friend - Maraya has a faraway friend from Italy. * The Hide and Seek Game - Maraya and Alan play hide and seek. * Maraya Goes To Australia - When Maraya watches a channel on Alan's iphone , Maraya wants to go to Australia to visit them. *The New Japanese Restaurant - Maraya and Alan go to a brand-new Japanese restaurant that is in town. *Maraya Goes To the Doctor - Maraya goes to the doctor for the first time! *Maraya's Special Morning Breakfast - Maraya and Alan eat a special breakfast. * Maraya's Nightmare - Maraya has a nightmare about Alan Cook. She is afraid he would make her cry again: She remembers from memories back when Alan had her. *Maraya's First Christmas - Maraya celebrates her first Christmas day with the Cook family. * The Family Photo - Maraya, her family, and the Cook family have their first family photo. *The Family Dinner - Maraya, her family, and the Cook family eat dinner as a big family. *Dessert Time! - Alan is making his famous gelatin, but it seems Maraya wants it now. *The Powercut - Maraya and the Cook family have a powercut. *Maraya Switches Bodies With Alan - Maraya and Alan switch bodies and their voices. *Baby Maraya Is Needy - Maraya cries because she is needing a whole lot from Alan. *Maraya Stays Up - Maraya stays up all night, which is causing her to get sleepy and grumpy in the morning. *Maraya's Power Failure - There is a bad thunderstorm at the Cooks' residence, which is causing it to have a power failure. *Maraya's First New Year's Eve - Maraya celebrates New Year's Eve with the Cooks' family for the first time! *Happy Valentine's Day Maraya! - Maraya celebrates her first Valentine's Day! *Maraya's Lullaby - When Maraya can't get to sleep, Alan sings a lullaby for her so she can go back to sleep. *Maraya's Back! - Maraya is back with her family again. Season 4 *Maraya's Loose Tooth - Maraya loses her first tooth: Maraya gets to visit the Tooth Fairy at night. *The Strong Smell - When Maraya smells a strong smell in Warren's bedroom, it woke her up: She found out the strong smell was coming from Alan which causes her to cry. *The Campout - Maraya and the Cook family have their first campout outside. *Spring Cleaning - It's springtime, and Maraya and the Cook family must clean up for spring. *The Annoying Meeting - The Cook family are having a meeting, but while at the meeting, Maraya needs stuff from them: Alan throws Maraya out of the meeting and slams the door on her which causes her to cry. * It's Snowing! - It's wintertime at the Cooks' residence and Maraya and Alan play in the snow: They bulid a snowman outside for their first time. * Dress Up for Weather - Maraya wants it to be the same weather over and over: Alan teaches Maraya how to dress up for the right weather. *The 1 Year Old Educational Website - Maraya wants to do ABC Mouse.com, but Alan says that she's too young to do that website: Alan finds out that website is for 1-year-olds too. *The Safety Policeman - Maraya is excited to be a "safety policeman" in the Cooks' residence. * The Fussy Morning Breakfast - It is breakfast time for Maraya, but it doesn't seem that she wants morning breakfast. *The Big Dance Party - Maraya and Alan invite everyone to their big dance party. *It's Over With Already! - When playtime is over for Maraya, she doesn't want it to be over: Alan teaches Maraya the "cleanup song". *Princess Presto To The Rescue! - When Maraya isn't sure on how to spell a long word, Princess Presto must rescue her. *The Big Fight - Maraya and the Cook family are having a big fight. * Days Without Food - Maraya and Alan go a few days without food: Maraya and Alan become resourceful by figuring out what's here in their house. *Maraya Meets Elizabeth - Maraya and Alan meet Elizabeth at her house. *Catherine the Babysitter - Alan tells Catherine to babysit Maraya while Alan and Warren are gone somewhere. *Super Catherine! - Catherine becomes a superhero by saving people in the town. *Memories Back - Maraya and Alan remember memories back when they were here for the first time! *The Big Grand Finale! - Maraya and Alan decide to do their grand finale by looking at a video with their photos altogether. Trivia *Catherine Cook doesn't appear in many episodes of this show, but her first appearance was in the episode "Baby Maraya's Vacation". *Maraya, Haley, Daddy, Italy, Alan, and Warren appeared in "Baby Maraya is Here!". *The episodes where Maraya needed feeding time was in "Baby Maraya is Here!", "Alan Babysits Maraya", "Baby Maraya Feels Sick", "Baby Maraya's Vacation", "Baby Maraya's First Birthday". "Baby Maraya's Morning Breakfast", " Baby Maraya Wakes Up Alan", "Baby Maraya's Needs - Feeding Time", "Baby Maraya's Needs - Feeding Time (again...), "Baby Maraya's Catastrophe", "Baby Maraya's Christmas Dinner", "Maraya and Alan Jump Into A Fairytale", "Maraya Goes To Italy", "Maraya Tidies Up Toys", "The New Japanese Restaurant", "Maraya's Special Morning Breakfast", "The Family Dinner", "Dessert Time!" , "Baby Maraya Is Needy", "Maraya's Power Failure", "The Fussy Morning Breakfast", "Days Without Food", "Maraya Meets Elizabeth", "Catherine The Babysitter" and "Super Catherine!". *Catherine only feeds Maraya in "Baby Maraya's Vacation", "Catherine The Babysitter", and "Super Catherine!". * In "Baby Maraya's First Birthday", Alan fed her birthday cake instead of bananas. * The first time Alan feeds her a regular banana was in "Alan Babysits Maraya". *The first time Maraya does something independently was in "Alan Babysits Maraya". *Maraya's first word was "Alan". *Maraya first began talking to people in "Baby Maraya's First Thunderstorm". *In the episode "Baby Maraya's Nightmare", the memories she remembered far back was from "Baby Maraya Is Hurt!" and "Baby Maraya Is Pranked!". *Maraya didn't talk to Alan and Warren until in the end of "Baby Maraya Is Here!". *In "Baby Maraya's Morning Breakfast", Warren feeds her instead of Alan. * In some episodes, Maraya cries by herself, but sometimes Alan would make her cry. *There is an extra "Baby Maraya" episode called "Maraya Goes To Brazil". *The first episode where Alan made her cry was in "Baby Maraya Destroys The House". *In " Baby Maraya Wakes Up Alan", she needed to be fed, have milk in a bottle, needed to be potty trained, and needed help to go to sleep. *The only episodes where Maraya needed to be potty trained was in " Baby Maraya Wakes Up Alan" and "Baby Maraya's Needs - Potty Training". *In "Maraya Meets Elizabeth", Warren was Maraya's babysitter until Elizabeth got back from the store with Maraya's food. *The only episodes where Maraya drank milk was in "Maraya Wakes Up Alan" and "Baby Maraya Is Needy". * In this series, Maraya is voiced by Shy Girl. *In this series, her sister Haley is voiced by Tween Girl. *In "Baby Maraya Is Needy", Maraya needed to be fed, drink milk in a bottle, needed to be covered up, and etc. *The episodes where Maraya cried was in "Baby Maraya Is Here!", "Baby Maraya's First Thunderstorm", Alan Babysits Maraya", "Baby Maraya Feels Sick", "Baby Maraya Destroys The House", "Baby Maraya Is Hurt!", "Baby Maraya's Vacation", "Baby Maraya Is Pranked!" , "Baby Maraya Wakes Up Alan", "Baby Maraya Gets Homesick", "Baby Maraya's Catastrophe", "The No-Talking Contest", "Baby Takes The Cake", "Maraya Goes To The Doctor", "Maraya's Nightmare", "Dessert Time!" , "The Powercut", "Baby Maraya Is Needy", "Maraya Stays Up", "Maraya's Power Failure", "The Strong Smell", "The Annoying Meeting", "The 1 Year Old Educational Website", "It's Over With Already!" , "Princess Presto To The Rescue!" , "Days Without Food" , "Maraya Meets Elizabeth", "Catherine The Babysitter" , and "Super Catherine!". *In "Maraya Switches Bodies With Alan", Maraya had to feed Alan instead of him feeding her. Episodes Why Maraya Cried About This *Alan made Maraya cry in a total of 9 episodes (Actually he might make Maraya cry in more episodes). *Catherine only feeds her in 3 episodes. *Catherine had a few appearances in this show. Category:Baby Maraya